Hōs en állōi kósmōi
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: "Escucha, a los dioses desde que inventaron a los humanos les gusta bajar a jugar con ellos, de esos juegos surgen romances y de esos romances surgen niños: ustedes los semidioses. Si, ustedes ya que tú también eres uno. Eres el fruto de una relación entre un humano y un dios, mitad y mitad" [PJO!AU con Haikyuu!]
1. La llegada

**Un _Percy Jackson_!AU con Haikyuu! Kinda Hinata-centric.**

 _Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

 _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Le dolían los costados y mucho.

Es que correr por tanto tiempo, que parecían horas, sin detenerse era demasiado para él. Más si la razón principal por la cual corría era porque lo perseguían, y no precisamente para charlas, sino más bien para terminar con su vida. Debía correr y correr, hasta ese punto donde no sientes las piernas, los brazos tiemblan y sientes que tu pecho va a explotar.

" _Ayuda, por favor. Quien sea, ayúdenme"_ piensa débilmente, dentro de toda esa situación estresante. ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta que _algo_ perseguía a un adolescente? Cuando casi se tropieza con una raíz y cuando se resbaló gracias al barro, respondió a su duda. Estaba escapando en un bosque frondoso, lúgubre pero con un extraño aire de tranquilidad, es obvio que nadie le notaría. Y para sumarle a su desgracia, estaba lloviendo copiosamente. Con todo eso, pasaba con una simple sombra, una ilusión al pasar.

-Ayuda... - murmura a duras penas, cuando no hay dónde más correr. Increíblemente se encuentra acorralado en el bosque, varios pinos formando una pared a sus espaldas.

Esa _cosa_ que le iba persiguiendo tan solo bufaba, haciendo sonar sus pezuñas contra el suelo barroso. La lluvia sonaba como pequeños guijarros al caer y hacía que su visión se volviera más borrosa, aunque lo agradecía en parte, todo con tal de _no_ seguir observando esa cosa. Lograba vislumbrar su sombra, olfateando dos árboles que tan solo estaban a 5 metros de donde se encontraba él. Esa cosa era _grande_ , como el tamaño de una pequeña camioneta y apestaba horrores, como carne echada a perder. Rogaba dentro de sí, que fuera un efecto de la lluvia lo que estaba observando: dos colmillos del tamaño de katanas. Rogaba que fuera una ilusión dentro de su pánico, las manchas color carmesí en ellas.

" _Por favor no vengas para acá, por favor no vengas a olfatear. ¿Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mi?"_

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza que antes, y de no haber estado en esta situación de vida o muerte, estaría corriendo por buscar refugio. Generalmente siempre se escondía en callejones desolados, en donde hubiera tachos de basura grandes. Podría perfectamente imaginar que es lo que haría: levantaría una tapa de un tacho para que fuera su techo, sacaría cartón del tacho de reciclaje y se quedaría ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia.

Pero obviamente él no se encontraba en la ciudad, callejones cerca de él no habían y su vida estaba en obvio peligro.

Sinceramente si moría ahí mismo, no sería tan terrible después de todo. Era un niño de la calle, sobreviviendo y defendiéndose por sí solo desde los 7 años. Nadie llorará su muerte, nadie le extrañaría. Si tan sólo la manera de morir no fuera tan dolorosa como la que suponía que le esperaba, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando el crujir de ramas lo devolvió a la realidad.

" _Oh mierda"_

La cosa esa estaba a tan solo dos metros de él. ¿Qué haría ahora? Comenzó a observar, buscar aunque sea un pequeño espacio por el cual salvarse… Hasta que lo vio, un pequeño espacio entre la pared de árboles a su espaldas, pero debía ser lo suficientemente rápido para pasar por él. Sin darle espacio a las dudas, paso por él.

No esperaba que un dolor brutal lo atacará, ¿había calculado mal al pasar? …

La cosa esa tenía su brazo izquierdo entre sus caninos. Podía sentir como atravesaba su piel, sus músculos, como llegaba a los huesos debajo de todo eso. El grito que salió dentro de él, fue animalístico, que trajo a su memoria el recuerdo vago del rugido de un tigre. Lo que no se esperaba es la reacción que tuvo después: con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo a lo que suponía era su nariz para que liberará su brazo de sus fauces.

Y corrió.

Y corrió.

Y continuó corriendo, mientras que podía escuchar los pasos de esa cosa que aún lo seguía.

" _Ríndete maldita sea"_

Entre medio de la lluvia, logró percibir luces. Luces acogedoras, un gran portal.

Pero estaban tan lejos, arriba de una gran colina

" _No lo vas a lograr"_ susurró una voz aterciopelada, pero tan gélida a la vez _"Deberías tan sólo rendirte, entrégate a mí. No lo vas a lograr"_

" _Claro que lo haré, cállate"_ una parte de él respondió.

-¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Ayuda!- gritó, sacando energías renovadas de quién sabe dónde.

La cosa a sus espaldas bufo más fuerte, como si se mofara de sus intentos.

-¡Ayuda! _¡Ayuda maldita sea!_ -

Corrió y corrió, necesitaba llegar a esa colina.

Una zancada, otra más. Necesitaba subir.

No sabía de dónde salían sus ganas renovadas, pero necesitaba _vivir._

-¡Ayuda!-

Podía ver el pequeño portal más cerca… ¡Lo iba lograr! ¡Él lo iba-

Cayó de cara al suelo, el barro entró como una avalancha a su nariz y boca. El dolor de su tórax aumento con la falta de aire, pero _empeoro_ cuando sintió algo realmente pesado encima de su espalda.

" _No lo lograste. Vamos, ven conmigo"_ susurró aquella voz de nuevo.

" _No, no, no. Esto no puede terminar así"_

" _Oh, por supuesto que sí. Pero no te resistas: ven conmigo"_

El dolor aumenta, crece como una mancha de colorante en el agua. Pareciera que cada una de sus extremidades estuviera prendida, ardiendo como una fogata, excepto el brazo izquierdo que lo siente como si fuera carne congelada. Le duele mucho el pecho, jura que _sintió_ varias costillas enterrándose donde _no_ deberían.

" _Adiós mundo…"_

-¡Chicos, ya lo encontré! ¡Encontré a quién pedía ayuda!-

-¡Oh por los dioses, dense prisa!-

-¡ATACALO, MALDITA SEA! ¡SACA LO DE ENCIMA!-

-¡¿Es ese un jabalí de erimanto?! ¡Me están -

-¡Que alguien llame a Suga por favor!

Cuando ya comenzaba a desligarse de su cuerpo, su mente hundiéndose en una oscuridad algo lo está atrayendo de regreso. Ese peso que estaba sobre él desaparece, aunque sus dolores no lo hacen. Su cara ya no está en el suelo y siente unos dedos torpes y endurecidos sacando el barro para que pueda respirar.

-Oh por los dioses, _no_ \- gime la persona que le está tocando - _Ni_ se te ocurra morirte- le ordena, con un tono brusco y mandón.

" _¿Y tú qué te crees que me das ordenes?"_

Abre un poco el único ojo no sellado por el barro, pero sólo logra vislumbrar la silueta de quién lo sostiene. Se ve alto, cabello ordenado… ¿Espera…son ojos azules?

-Por favor- súplica esa persona, cambiando violentamente de tono, a uno lastimero y diminuto, apretándolo más fuerte contra su cuerpo - No mueras-

" _No lo haré"_ le quiere responder, pero el cansancio le está ganando.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Despierta!-

" _Perdón"_ es lo último que pasa por su mente.

* * *

Sus sueños son raros, pero eso no le sorprende ya que siempre lo han sido. Lo que le sorprende más bien, es lo bellos que son en esta ocasión. Ve campos de trigo, olivos y el mar, todo dentro de una misma escena. Ve gente sonriendo, gente compartiendo y comida por doquier. Puede _sentir_ una calma que le es ajena, algo que está escondido en el baúl de "memorias previas a vivir en la calle"

Lo último que ve, es una mujer con una extraña corona verde en su cabeza y un manojo de espigas en sus manos que le está hablando.

" _Despierta ya, héroe"_

Al abrir sus ojos, lo que primero ve es un techo de madera (como si no bastara su experiencia con árboles recién pasada) Un techo del cual cuelgan miles de estrellas esparcidas en el, brillando fuertemente.

" _¿El Paraíso tiene cielo de madera y estrellas falsas?"_

A medida que comienza su despertar, se hace consciente de su alrededor. Su cabeza recostada sobre una suave almohada, se encuentra acostado en una cama (algo que no había pasado en _años_ ) Al mover los dedos de las manos, se percata que su brazo izquierdo está inmovilizado hasta más arriba del codo. Puede sentir que también tiene vendas en el pecho y que respirar duele mucho.

Cerca de él, escucha voces. Gente que ríe afuera (¿está cerca de una ventana la cama?), alguien que grita órdenes y también puede oír a alguien cantando cerca de él, probablemente esté en el mismo lugar, una voz melodiosa pero no puede entender ni una letra de lo que canta.

Se escucha una puerta abrir y la voz deja de cantar.

-Hola Tobio, buenos días- saluda una voz tan suave, que le recuerda al algodón de azúcar. Esa voz debe pertenecer a quién cantaba, no hay otra explicación.

-H-hola Suga- responde toscamente la otra persona. Su voz en profunda y masculina, pero ahí escondido puede _sentir_ la preocupación. ¿Por alguna extraña razón la voz se le hacía conocida..?

-Déjame adivinar, ¿vienes a preguntar por él?-

Hay una pausa incómoda, por varios minutos. Escucha alguien carraspear fuertemente mientras que el otro se ríe por lo bajo.

-Aún no despierta, pero sus signos vitales están mejor que ayer-

-¿Y su brazo?-

-Mejorando, te lo aseguro. Ya no tiene esa coloración violeta oscuro-

De nuevo hay una gran pausa en la conversación, pero este no se escucha que es incomodo como el anterior. Puede que estén hablando en susurros, porque por unos largos minutos tan solo escucha su respiración.

-Gracias Suga, me voy a la arena de combate-

-Hasta luego Tobio ¡Cuidado con Tooru, eh! ¡Te veo en el almuerzo!-

La voz de algodón de azúcar comienza a cantar y ahora puede escuchar sus pasos también, sonando muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

" _¿Sería muy obvio si hago como que me "desperté" ahora? O mejor espero unos minutos más… no quiero que piense que espiaba su conversación"_

No pudo pensar bien su decisión, ya que iba a cerrar sus ojos para parecer que dormía, escuchó ruido de visillos que se corrían y como generalmente actuaba antes de pensar, buscó el ruido para percatarse que dónde dormía estaba resguardado por cortinas que actuaban como separador de espacios.

Eso y se encontró con un chico de cabello grisáceo que corría las cortinas que lo observaba fijamente a él cuando movía su cabeza en dirección del ruido.

- _Oipho_ \- murmuró el chico bajo su aliento.

" _¿Qué dijo?... espera un momento. ¿Eso no significa mier-_

-Oh por los dioses… ¡estás despierto!- gritó el chico -Espera aquí, te traeré agua… argh, por supuesto que lo harás si no puedes moverte…-

En un simple parpadeo el chico desapareció para volver con un vaso con bombilla, de esos que los niños de preescolar tienen. El chico lo dejó encima de una mesa que estaba en su costado derecho, para poderlo ayudarlo a dejarlo sentando, acomodando almohadas detrás de él.

Cuando lo movió, se percató de algo que había pasado por alto: se encontraba usando tan solo ropa interior, que para remate, era un bóxer _algo_ grande para él. Se le encendieron las mejillas de manera inmediata.

-Toma, bebe. Debes estar sediento- le dijo el chico mientras le acercaba la bombilla a sus labios. Apenas tomó el primer sorbo, se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Tenía la garganta áspera y los labios partidos por lo seco que estaban.

-Tómalo con calma, podrías vomitar- le advirtió cuando tomaba cada sorbo como si fuera el último.

-Perdón- murmuró el lesionado, aunque sonó parecido al croar de una rana.

-Oh, no te disculpes- sonrió, mientras que con la mano libre le acarició el cabello -Yo soy Sugawara, pero me puedes llamar Suga-

-Soy Hinata- logró responderle el otro, para después agregar a duras penas -Gracias… por todo-

-No fue nada, Hinata. Es lo _mínimo_ que podíamos hacer por ti-

La expresión de su cara debió haber sido demasiado notoria, porque Suga le esbozó una sonrisa de inmediato.

-Te preguntas por el "mínimo que debíamos hacer", ¿cierto?-

Hinata tan solo asintió.

-Es porque tú y yo, bueno _todos_ los que vivimos aquí, somos iguales-

" _¿Son huérfanos y vivían en la calle como yo?"_

-Todos los semidioses nos tenemos que dar la mano y ayudarnos entre nosotros, sí señor… ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Sugawara apartó el vaso del chico, para poder ayudarlo de su ataque de tos.

-¿Se-semidioses dices?- preguntó débilmente, entre su ataque de tos. Sus oídos le jugaron una mala pasada, no es posible que haya escuchado que dijo eso.

-Si, semidioses. Tú sabes que eres uno, supongo…-

-Oh no, _theoí_ … ¿Tú no sabías...que tú…?-

La cara de Hinata era una acuarela de confusión y terror.

-Voy a tener que llamar a Ukai- determinó en voz alta Suga.

" _¿Semidioses? Ni que fuera una tragedia griega… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?"_

* * *

" _No, en serio. ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!"_

Su mente le debe estar jugando, porque no puede ser verdad lo que está viendo. Es culpa del estrés post-traumático, la falta de comida, el cansancio físico, quiere engañarse a sí mismo, porque de _verdad_ no puede ser _cierto_ lo que él está viendo, al lado de Suga.

No puede ser real, ese hombre mitad humano mitad animal que está viendo. No puede ser real que tenga pezuñas, lana y una cola esponjada, pero que al mismo tiempo esté usando esa sudadera, tenga cara de adulto joven y tenga el cabello rubio, apariencia que choca con lo que está en las extremidades inferiores del cuerpo. Oh no, de verdad el cansancio físico que aún siente en cada parte de su cuerpo, le está jugando a ver ilusiones.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAH?!- se le escapa aquella expresión.

-¿Por qué todos ustedes siempre reacción así?- murmura el acompañante de Suga.

-Porque es chocante ver a un sátiro por primera vez, Ukai- le responde amablemente el chico.

-¿Un... qué?- pregunta Hinata, que no puede salir aún de su sorpresa.

-Sátiro, niño. Mitad humano, mitad cabra- le responde mientras se acerca a su cama -Soy Ukai Keishin, sátiro y director de actividades del campamento-

-¿Campamento?- vuelve a preguntar Hinata, aún más confundido.

-Debiste empezar explicando lo de semidioses y lo demás, para después explicarle sobre el campamento- interviene Sugawara, que se encuentra al pie de la cama.

El sátiro gira su rostro para darle una mirada enojada al chico antes de concentrarse en Hinata. Debe reordenar sus pensamientos, pensar bien cada palabra que le dirá, puesto que esto será la primera impresión que el chico se llevara de su nueva realidad, del mundo al cual realmente pertenece. A pesar que siempre dice el mismo discurso cuando llegan nuevos campistas, en cada ocasión le es difícil explicarlo.

-¿Conoces sobre los mitos griegos, chico?- le pregunta el sátiro, mientras que se sienta en un pequeño banco que sacó debajo de la cama.

-Algunos… el de Medusa, la cajita de Pandora y uno que otro fragmento de Hércules- le responde - y mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou, no "chico"-

-Bueno Hinata verás… todos aquellos mitos son ciertos. Cielos, yo _mismo_ soy la prueba andante que los mitos son reales, ¡soy un sátiro por los cielos! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?-

-Ukai, directo al punto por favor- le interrumpe Suga.

-Si, si, a eso voy. Como te dije, todos los mitos son ciertos y si lo son, quiere decir que los dioses también. Si escuchaste bien Hinata, los dioses griegos son reales y existen-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con el hecho que estoy aquí…?-

-Ya voy a ese punto. Escucha, a los dioses desde que inventaron a los humanos les gusta bajar a _jugar_ con ellos, de esos juegos surgen romances y de esos romances surgen niños: ustedes los semidioses. Si, _ustedes_ ya que tú también eres uno. Eres el fruto de una relación entre un humano y un dios, mitad y mitad-

Le lleva unos cuantos minutos a Hinata en digerir todo eso. Primero, le están diciendo que todos esos mitos que escucho desde puertas de librerías o vio en representaciones en las calles eran ciertos. Segundo, que si obviamente esos mitos son ciertos los participantes en ellos también, o sea los dioses como Zeus o Afrodita eran reales… ¡REALES! ¡Existían en el mismo mundo en cuál él estaba! Tercero y la mayor revelación, los hijos que estos tenían con los humanos: los semidioses.

" _Eso explica mucho"_

Por supuesto, ¿porque otra razón él era huérfano y vivía en la calle? Uno de sus padres era una deidad, que probablemente no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Por eso estaba solo en el mundo, su otro padre divino teniendo tantos amoríos regados en el mundo (porque si se acordaba muy bien que los dioses griegos eran muy " _enamoradizos"_ por no decir otra cosa) ¿que le iría importar el hijo nacido de una relación fugaz?

-¿De quién… de quién soy hijo?- preguntó suavemente.

-Eso no lo sabemos- respondió Ukai - Pero pronto tu madre o padre divino debe reclamarte, así que ahí lo sabrás- agrega de inmediato, al ver que el chico baja la mirada y una sombra de tristeza enluta sus ojos.

-Explícale del campamento- murmura impaciente Suga, quien aún se mantiene al pie de la cama.

-Ah sí, el campamento. Bien verás, los semidioses son totalmente diferentes de un humano pero también de un dios…-

-Duh Ukai, somos híbridos-

-Una más Suga y juro que te tendré lavando baños 1 mes-

El chico de cabello platinado frunce el ceño mientras que se cruza de brazos. Aprieta los labios de una manera aniñada como diciéndole "Hmf. Bueno me callo, pero yo quería ayudar"

-¿Donde estaba? Ah cierto, ustedes los semidioses son diferentes. Una de las características que tienen es que atraen a muchos monstruos con su olor, unos más fuertes que otros dependiendo de su parentesco divino. Es por eso que necesitan un lugar seguro donde estar, donde los monstruos no ingresen y hayan más personas de su clase-

" _Bueno, eso explica porque andar en la ciudad era tan peligroso. Explica todos esos animales extraños o matones que me atacaban…"_

-Es por eso que existe el campamento mestizo, para que ustedes semidioses vivan aquí en paz y tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo se entrenen en sus habilidades que poseen-

-¿Habilidades? ¿ _Entrenar?_ -

-No te preocupes, más adelante sabrás sobre eso. Lo importante ahora es decirte que estás en tu nuevo hogar: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo de Japón- le dijo Ukai mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa. Desde el pie de la cama, Sugawara le entregaba una gran y radiante sonrisa como diciendo " _Bienvenido a casa, hermanito_ "

Algo dentro del corazón de Hinata se fundió, como chocolate expuesto al sol. Un sentimiento desconocido para él lo empezó a inundar, un sentimiento hermoso que lo llenaba de una felicidad que no sentía hace tiempo.

" _Un hogar… yo tengo un hogar al fin"_

-Gracias- murmuró en voz alta, no sabiendo bien a quién se lo decía.

Ukai le dio un leve apretón en su mano derecha y se levantó de su banco.

-¿Le trajiste ropa al chico?- preguntó a Suga antes de irse.

-Aye-aye cap'- le respondió mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la frente, como un marino.

-Bien, bien. Dale un pequeño paseo por el campamento, vayan con calma ya que aún está recuperándose, y lo llevabas a la cabaña de Hermes después- le dijo - Adiós Hinata, los veo al almuerzo-

Una vez que se fue el sátiro, el chico de cabello platinado se acercó al lesionado con una pequeña bolsa (la cual Hinata no se había percatado que la llevaba con él antes)

-La ropa con la cual llegaste al campamento estaba hecha jirones, así que tuvimos que deshacernos de ella- se disculpó Suga

" _No me pidas perdón por eso. Esa ropa llevaba tres meses usándola y estaba demasiado maltratada"_

-Un amigo, campista de la cabaña de Hermes, es más o menos de tu porte y él me regaló esta ropa nueva para ti. Si no te queda bien, no te preocupes, mañana te conseguimos algo acorde para ti- le explica Suga, mientras extraía la ropa de la bolsa. Una camiseta naranja en la cual se leía "Campamento Mestizo", unos jeans básicos y ropa interior.

-Gracias, de verdad- le dijo sinceramente Hinata. La última vez que le dieron ropa nueva fue cuando tenía 7.

-En serio, no tienes que agradecerme- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por la cara del chico le decían que nunca, jamás, se cansaría de agradecerlo. Haber quedado vivo del incidente del bosque, que lo sanaran, por fin entender su _propia_ existencia… tener un hogar, era gracias a ellos, a la gente del campamento. Su gratitud sería infinita, porque le habían dado _tanto_ a él, incluso le dieron esos fragmentos que faltaban para entenderse a sí mismo.

-De verdad...gracias- le dijo de nuevo Hinata, con las mejillas húmedas en lágrimas pero una gran sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

-Y otra vez te digo, no hay de qué- le respondió Suga mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo. Se veía que él necesitaba de un gran abrazo, de esos que te irradian calor.

-Bienvenido a casa, pequeño héroe- le murmuró a su odio, cuando lo tenía fuertemente apretado contra su pecho.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara, pero les aseguro que eran de felicidad y dicha.

" _¿Así es como se siente estar en casa? Porque si lo es… nunca me quiero ir"_

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

 **1\. "Hōs en állōi kósmōi": "Como en otro mundo"**

 **(Proverbio citado por Erasmo de Rotterdam en sus adagios)**

 **2\. Oipho: mierda**

 **3\. Theoí : dioses**

 _¡Hola a todos! llevaba mucho tiempo ideando y diseñando un PJO!AU con HQ! en conjunto de una amiga, tanto tiempo desarrollando ideas, armando headcanons y otras cosas, que necesitaba escribir respecto a esto. Puede que no muchos conozcan sobre los libros (las películas no pls, fueron un asco ajaj) por eso traté de explicar de la mejor manera que pude su inmenso universo. Se pueden hacer una idea que los PJO!AU básicamente son como los HP!AU: te diviertes pensando que dios olimpico puede ser el padre/madre de cada uno de ellos (cómo cuando los sorteas en una casa de Hogwarts) y te diviertes pensando como vivirían en el campamento o cuales serían sus aventuras._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot! Quizás lo continúe y agregue uno que otro capítulo más._

 _¡Saludos para todos ustedes, que estén bien!_ (˘⌣˘ )

 _-Minka_


	2. El campamento

**Un _Percy Jackson_!AU con _Haikyu!_ Kinda Hinata-centric.**

 _Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

 _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Si bien se sentía increíblemente feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su cara aún le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Auch. Cada acción que hacía debía ser calmada, teniendo cautela (algo raro en él) en cada una de ellas debido a las lesiones que tenía en su pecho y brazo, que hacían que le doliera _todo._ Suga le mencionó a la pasada, como quien comenta respecto el clima o un tema igual de trivial, que tenía las costillas magulladas y que debió ponerle 16 puntos en el brazo izquierdo.

" _¡16 PUNTOS! ¡16 PUNTOS EN EL BRAZO! Esa cosa realmente hizo su daño bien feo…"_

Fue por eso, debido a sus lesiones, que debió dejar que Suga le ayudará a vestirse. En medio de su vergüenza, con sus orejas rojas y mientras balbuceaba que podía él solo, el otro chico simplemente se río.

-En serio Hinata, no sientas vergüenza. Además ya te había visto desnudo, cuando llegaste- le comentó risueño, mientras que pasaba su brazo izquierdo cuidadosamente por la manga de la camiseta.

Hinata parecía que fuera a explotar de la vergüenza en ese punto.

-Oh, además tendrás que acostumbrarte a que otros te vean desnudos. La cabaña de Hermes hay por lo menos 20 personas ahí, que te verán diariamente cambiarte-

Corrección: Hinata _sí_ explotó de la vergüenza en ese momento.

Una vez que estuvo vestido y arreglado de la mejor manera (dentro de lo que se podía, ya que a medida que se hacía consciente de su situación, parecía que su dolor físico aumentaba en conjunto) Sugawara le extendió su brazo para que se cogiera de él, para ser su soporte físico, para poder ir a dar el paseo que Ukai le había dicho que le diera.

-¿Estás listo para conocer el lugar más genial de todo Japón?- le preguntó el chico, con evidente alegría en su voz.

-Eso creo…- le respondió algo nervioso, iba abrir la boca para agregar algo más, pero el sonoro rugido de su estómago lo interrumpió. Las mejillas se le encendieron levemente en ese instante.

Suga lanzó una risilla: -Creo que estás hambriento… cuando pasemos por la cabaña de Deméter te conseguiré algo para comer-

Suavemente lo ayudó a levantarse del borde de la cama, esperando un par de segundos para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Lo chequeó rápidamente, sus ojos marrones revisando desde su mata naranja desordenada, el cabestrillo grisáceo donde se encontraba su brazo izquierdo, hasta sus pequeños pies descalzos sobre la madera de la cabaña.

Hinata cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, inspiró lentamente, exhaló suavemente. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño por un par de segundos, y abrió sus ojos, donde se podía notar un nuevo brillo en ellos.

-Estoy listo… vamos… vamos a ver el campamento-

* * *

Considerando que había pasado un par de días en reposo, con un brazo lesionado e inmovilizado y el estar utilizando ropa ajena, Hinata se encontraba de muy buen humor. Sí, estaba nervioso por estar descubriendo este nuevo lugar, tan misterioso pero acogedor a la vez, pero el factor que este lugar sería su _hogar_ lo tenía muy feliz. Además por lo que Suga le llevaba cacareando hace por lo menos una hora, sonaban que todos aquí eran muy amistosos y agradables.

Salieron de una casita de madera, de aquellas que se ven en películas de los años '60 sobre vaqueros y gente de campo, que se encontraba al lado de una magnífica casona patronal (aunque fuera la primera que veía en su vida, Hinata la encontraba _majestuosa_ ) Por lo que el chico a su lado le iba explicando, la primera era la enfermería ( _"Otros tres hermanos míos trabajan ahí, además de mí")_ y la segunda era conocida como "La Gran Casa", donde vivía Ukai, uno que otro sátiro y dríades, lugar que era básicamente la central.

-Espera, ¿hermanos?- le pregunto confundido Hinata unos minutos después, mientras dejaban atrás a la Gran Casa.

-Si, hermanos. Tengo como 15 de ellos- le respondió Suga, totalmente natural, como si el común de hoy en día fuera tener tantos hermanos.

El rostro del pelinaranja se tornó en una perfecta mueca de sorpresa. Las cejas se le arquearon y su boca se abrió de una manera exagerada, como un pez. No podía creerlo, eran 16 hermanos, _eran 16 hermanos del mismo padre oh por Dios._

" _¿Oh por Dios? Mmm, aquí debería ser 'oh por los_ Dioses _', ¿no?"_

Suga volvió a reírse, mientras meneaba la cabeza un lado para el otro. En ocasiones se le olvidaba cuán _bizarro_ es esta situación para un mortal o un semidiós recién llegado, la costumbre y la rutina que estaba tan impregnado en él, lo hacían tomar todo como si fuera realmente natural. Natural tener otros 15 hermanos, todo de madres diferentes, normal vivir en el campamento durante los 365 días del año, totalmente común entrenar para pelear con monstruos.

Yep, 100% normal, algo que cualquier adolescente promedio vivía.

-¿T-todos tienen… t-tantos her-hermanos?- le preguntó otra vez el pelinaranja, que lo miraba incrédulo.

-Cielos, no. Algunas cabañas sólo son tres y ya- le respondió rápidamente - Aunque hay otras cabañas donde se da el caso contrario, como la mía, donde son 12, 13… ¡Incluso hasta 20 hermanos!-

-¡¿20 HERMANOS?!- la cara de Hinata se volvió pálida mientras que perdía brevemente el equilibrio.

-Sip, 20 hermanos- le respondió sin inmutarse el chico de pelo platinado, remarcando la pe fuertemente - Aunque sólo en la cabaña de Afrodita tienen hartos hermanos- agregó después, como tratando de reconfortarlo.

Hinata le dio una débil sonrisa, tratando de procesar la idea de los numerosos hermanos. Sería algo que le costaría acostumbrarse, debido a su solitaria vida de calle.

Por otro lado, ¿el tener un techo donde vivir y comida en su mensa?; a eso si podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

-Pero bueno, estamos mucha charla y poca acción aquí, así que… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver las cabañas?- le sugirió el joven, mientras le apuntaba en dirección al norte.

Al seguir su dedo, vio un largo sendero de tierra decorado de miles de florecillas y faroles en los costados. Podía divisar al final del sendero cabañas en posición de semicírculo, con un gran espacio al medio donde tan sólo podía distinguir una gran hoguera. El bosque frondoso era el bello paisaje de fondo a espaldas de las cabañas.

A pesar de su reciente experiencia con el bosque, le pareció un lugar realmente acogedor.

Mientras que caminaban a paso calmado en dirección a las cabañas (las costillas magulladas de Hinata realmente le jugaban en contra con todo el ejercicio físico que se encontraba haciendo), Suga seguía parloteando sobre los dioses y mitos. Asegurándole que los dioses eran _bastantes_ reales, que sus acciones interfieren y tenían gran influencia en los hechos de la actualidad (su sorpresa al enterarse que la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue causada por los hijos de los "Tres Grandes" -Zeus, Poseidón y Hades- fue mayor que cuando se enteró que Suga tenía 15 hermanos), que los monstruos de los mitos realmente nunca _mueren_ , que sólo desaparecen por un tiempo hasta que decidían a volver aparecerse.

(La idea que esa cosa que lo había atacado, el _jabalí de erimanto_ como posteriormente supo que se llamaba, podía volver lo aterraba. Hacía que unos escalofríos horribles le recorrieran desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, erizándole el cabello tan sólo en _pensarlo_ )

-...Bueno, el espacio que queda al medio de las cabañas se encuentra uno de los dos fogones de Hestia que tenemos aquí. También están las esculturas hechos por los chicos de la clase Artesanías y Manualidades, arreglos florales de los chicos de Deméter…- Suga seguía charlando, apuntando con su mano libre al sitio en cuestión. A medida que se iban acercando al lugar podía divisar lo que él señalaba: un gran fogón, estatuas de mármol de seres realmente hermosos y unas preciosas vasijas griegas donde bellos arreglos descansaban.

- _También_ se encuentra botada la _chatarra_ de los chicos de Hefesto, lamentablemente- agregó después, totalmente irritado.

Ah, también podía ver eso. A un costado de la estatua de una chica hermosa (era la diosa Hebe, según le dijo Suga) se encontraban dos depósitos de basura llenos de metal doblado, fierros de hierro oxidado, cablerios de cobre… en fin eran puros cachivaches. Realmente desentonaba en el lugar, chocando mucho en contraste con la bella Hebe que tenían en su costado. Podía entender el porqué al chico le molestaba eso.

-¿Por qué Ukai no les ha dicho que saquen su basura de ahí?- le preguntó algo molesto a su acompañante, a medida que se acercaban más y más al lugar.

-Porque si les llegara a pedir eso, el único lugar donde podrían dejar su chatarra sería al lado del pino que está entre la enfermería y la Casa Grande- le respondió divertido - Y a Ukai no le gustaría para nada que dejaran basura al lado de su _amado_ pino- murmuró burlonamente para sí mismo, un chiste interno que más tarde entendería.

Hinata hizo un sonoro ruido de molestia, pero no sabía bien si era por la basura o por el chiste que no comprendía. Su estómago volvió a sonar, como llevaba haciendo desde que salió de enfermería, por lo que volvió a quejarse con esos ruidos tan peculiares suyos.

Sugawara solo se rió por lo bajito y le dio un ligero apretón a su antebrazo derecho, en un intento de animarlo.

* * *

-¡Te presento las cabañas del Campamento Mestizo de Japón!-

Después de una caminata que se le hizo eterna al pobre de Hinata aunque solo fueron 25 minutos (que normalmente un mestizo sano demoraría 10 minutos en realizar, pero lamentablemente este no era su caso), llegaron a las benditas cabañas. Al estar ahí _in situ_ se percató que realmente tenían una forma de herradura, con dos _mansiones porque cabañas no se les podía llamar_ al medio y con 9 cabañas a sus costados.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban frente una cabaña que más bien parecía una construcción de la edad antigua debido a los grandes bloques de piedras de la cual estaba edificada. Tenía unas inscripciones rarísimas en ellas y tenía un gran lienzo, como esos anuncios de circo, colgando desde el techo con inscripciones en griego antiguo.

(De todas maneras, el pobre de Hinata no entendía ni pío)

-¿De quién es esta cabaña?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mirar la entrada. Tenía dos ventanas a cada costado de una puerta de madera, que tenía aspecto de ser muy pesada.

-Es la cabaña 20: Hécate, diosa de la magia, brujas y los cruces de caminos- le respondió Suga, mientras le señalaba con la mano el lienzo del techo.

Dejando de lado la incomodidad que sentía por no poder entender lo que decía el lienzo (podría ser un poco idiota para todo lo referente a la educación, pero por lo menos sabía leer. O eso creía), soltó una exclamación:

-¡GAAWH! ¡Qué genial! ¡Debe ser muy _cool_ ser hijo de la diosa de la magia!- exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo bueno, siendo muy difícil no poder expresarse sin utilizar todo su cuerpo.

-Lo es, admito que es _cool_ \- agregó una nueva voz suavemente, logrando que los dos chicos gritaran como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¡Kenma! ¡Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que _no_ manipules la Niebla para asustarnos!- le reprimió Suga, una vez recuperado la compostura (No del todo, aun sujetaba fuertemente a Hinata de la camiseta y su otra mano apretaba su propia camiseta a la altura del corazón)

-Perdón, perdón, a veces me es inevitable- se disculpó el recién llegado, con una voz completamente monótona, pero en su mirada traviesa se podía leer que realmente no se arrepentía.

El recién llegado traía la misma camiseta que ellos: naranja con el estampado en negro del campamento, usando un grueso poleron negro con rojo encima. Traía jeans oscuros y zapatillas de lona rojas, de una cierta manera, todo combinaba bien entre sí (Era como si alguien lo hubiera asesorado, en verdad. ¿Cómo había logrado que una camiseta naranja tan chillona se viera tan bien con su atuendo?) El chico más alto que el pelinaranja, de cabello rubio con raíces negras notorias -de hecho, parecía un pudín su cabeza- y unos ojos ámbar como gato, a pesar de verse calmo, Hinata podía sentir como lo observaba y _analizaba_ silenciosamente.

Al cruzar miradas con el nuevo semidiós, el chico bajó la mirada tímidamente por un breve momento. Movió sus pies algo nervioso antes de volver a levantar su mirada.

-Soy Kozume Kenma, hijo de Hécate, consejero de la cabaña- se presentó -Puedes decirme Kenma- agrego, sin antes sonrojarse levemente y volver a fijar su mirada en el suelo.

-¡Mucho gusto Kenma! Yo soy Hinata Shouyou, ni idea de quién soy hijo pero sería un honor ser de Hécate… ¡Puedes decirme como quieras!-

Kenma volvió a levantar la mirada, sólo para que su sonrojo se intensificará más. Una sombra de _algo_ feo cruzó momentáneamente por sus ojos, como si la idea de que Hinata fuera su hermano le desagradará totalmente. Ni él ni Hinata entendían el porqué de ese sentir, salvo Suga, que sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros.

( _Él_ sí _entendía el porqué)_

-Bienvenido Sh-shouyou… espero que te sientas a gusto en el campamento- le dijo, con una voz increíblemente suave pero llena de emoción, con el sonrojado nunca abandonando su cara.

-¡Gracias Kenma! ¡Créeme que ya me siento muy feliz aquí!-

La sonrisa que le dedicó Shouyou, tan preciosa y abierta, agujero el corazón de Kenma. Era demasiado radiante, demasiado puro… era como mirar al sol de frente, estar expuesto directamente a él sin protección. Pero lo raro es que… no quería apartar la mirada, quería seguir mirando a este sol de frente.

Suga miro interesadamente todo ese intercambio.

Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente para sus adentros.

Conocía a _cierto_ campista que le encantaría saber todo lo que se desarrolló frente a sus narices.

-Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero el tour de Hinata Por El Campamento™ debe continuar- interrumpió estruendosamente el peli platino, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos con sus manos en las caderas.

Kenma le dio una mirada de desagrado total, él le devolvió su sonrisa refrescante- esas que a Tooru le _molestaban_ profundamente.

(Ese día descubrió que al chico cabeza pudín también le molestaban)

- _Bye-bye_ Kenma… ¡espero verte luego!- se despidió Hinata, mientras caminaba lentamente para seguir a Suga.

-Adiós Shouyou…- se despidió Kenma, despidiéndose con la mano algo distraído.

Una vez que alcanzó a su guía, continuaron tranquilamente con el _tour_ por las cabañas, se detenían brevemente a observarlas mientras que Suga le informaba sobre la deidad de ella. Pasaron por las cabañas de Tyche, Hebe, Niké, Némesis e Hipnos (19, 18, 17, 16 y 15, respectivamente) rápidamente ya que no había ningún semidiós con el cual conversar. Suga le mencionó que esas cabañas junto con Hécate e Iris (Cabaña #14), tenían la menor cantidad de campistas, algunas con incluso un sólo integrante en ella.

A Hinata le pareció curioso que cada cabaña fuera distinta de otra, cada una con su sello personal. Como por ejemplo la cabaña de Niké que parecía una mezcla rara entre granja (por las espigas a su alrededor) y aparador exhibiendo triunfos, Némesis tenía una rueda rota arriba de la puerta (que le recordaba vagamente a pacman) o que la cabaña de Tyche le recordaba vagamente al frontis de un casino.

Pasaron rápidamente por la cabaña #13, que era la de Hades. El tan solo pasar por ahí le dio escalofríos a Hinata: era realmente lúgubre el lugar. Sin ventanas, con columnas grandes y paredes oscuras ( _"Está construida de obsidiana sólida, de hecho" "¿Qué es obsi-obsi...bueno, eso?" "Em…"_ ) Tenía calaveras en el marco de la puerta y antorchas con un extraño fuego verde. Hinata agradeció a la poca suerte que tenía que la cabaña estuviera vacía. No se quería ni imaginar cómo era la persona que vivía ahí.

Llegaron a la última cabaña de la hilera, la cual tenía el aspecto un teatro antiguo con sus cuatro columnas y su techo en forma de pirámide. Tenía dos amplios ventanales donde se podían observar un pesado cortinaje en ellas (Idénticas a las bambalinas de un verdadero teatro) La puerta tenía un leve parecido a un arco proscenio, ramas de vides la enmarcaban y arriba en el marco se encontraban las famosas máscaras del teatro: Talía y Melpómene, la comedia y la tragedia.

-Mm, déjame ver… esta es fácil- confesó contento Hinata, saltando ligeramente sobre sus pies- ¡Está yo me la sé Suga!-

-¿Así?- le pregunto alegre el chico -¡Dime cuál es, entonces!-

-¡Esta es la cabaña de Dionisio, dios del teatro! ¡Ah sí, y también del vino!- respondió muy complacido de sí mismo, aun dando saltitos en el lugar.

-Mmm, esa es nueva. _Nunca_ recuerdan primero al teatro, siempre es el vino- comentó un chico que asomó su cabeza por la ventana que se encontraba frente a los chicos.

Hinata soltó un chillido, mientras que Suga una exclamación.

-¡ _Oipho_! ¡¿Cual es el puto gusto de asustarme, eh?!- reclamó enojado, sin realmente dirigirse a uno de los dos chicos.

-Perdón, perdón Suga- se disculpó el chico de la ventana -Te había escuchado desde que pasaron a la cabaña de Hades, así que quería saludarte-

-¿No podías salir a saludarme? No sé, ¿cómo las personas normales?

-Nadie aquí es normal Suga, imposible pedir eso-

El chico de la ventana tenía ojos caídos, de color castaño y cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia un costado. Al igual que todos, traía la camiseta naranja, y Hinata notó que traía una pulsera de hilos color rojo y morado en su muñeca derecha.

A pesar de verse de apariencia totalmente relajada, había un aire en él que hacía que Hinata sintiera cierto respeto por él. No era miedo, pero se le parecía.

El chico fue el primero en romper el breve silencio que se formó en ellos.

-Hola, soy Ennoshita Chikara, hijos del don Dionisio- le saludo amigablemente -Ya sabes, dios del vino y el teatro, pero _también_ de las celebraciones y el éxtasis- agregó sardónicamente.

 _¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme cohibido por él? Si él mismo se está riendo de su padre divino…_

-¡M-mucho gusto! Hinata Shouyou, ni idea quién es mi padre divino- se presentó de sopetón.

Ennoshita se rió brevemente, formándose unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas al hacerlo.

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes. Ya pronto lo sabrás-

 _¡¿EN SERIO QUÉ RAYOS ME PASA?! ¿Por qué me siento cohibido por alguien tan simpático y amable?_

-Veo que lo hiciste de nuevo Enno- se rio Suga, cuando el silencio volvió.

El chico sólo volvió a reírse, de nuevo formando esos condenadamente adorables hoyuelos.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo… ya me estoy acostumbrando ya- le respondió el chico, para que acto seguido los dos se rieran de buena gana.

-¿Q-qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Enno siempre tiene esta aura en él, que da miedo pero impone respeto al mismo tiempo. Y _siempre_ sucede que semidiós nuevo que llegue, actúa un _poquitín_ incómodo frente a él- le contesta el peli platino.

El pelinegro le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de añadir:

-Siempre les choca que me vea como alguien tan relajado y cercano, siendo que tengo esta aura de grandeza encima-

 _Con que eso era, aire de grandeza. Por eso sentía respeto, pero tampoco era miedo. Aunque… aunque… sentía algo más, algo molesto, algo… algo…_

-Oh pero no te preocupes Hinata, sólo tengo el aura de grandeza y nada más- le aseguro Ennoshita, mientras le ofrecía otra sonrisa.

-Aunque a veces si tienes todo el actuar de grandeza cuando presentas tus obras…- agregó mascullado Suga.

El otro chico le frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

-Bueno, _a veces_ tengo el aura y actuar de grandeza, pero sólo se da en muy pocas ocasiones-

-Ahí está mejor-

-Suga, cállate mejor y sigue dándole el tour al pobre de Hinata- le reprimió Ennoshita después del comentario sarcástico de chico -Le ha sonado la barriga tres veces ya y le faltan muchas cabañas antes de llegar a Deméter-

El mencionado brevemente se sonrojo, ¿como había descuidado tanto del pobre de Hinata? ¡El chico debería morir de hambre y él aquí molestando al novio de -!

Rápidamente tomó del brazo a Hinata, se despidieron de Ennoshita para continuar para cruzar en diagonal a la hilera de cabañas que se encontraba enfrente.

-Suga, ¿por qué cruzamos? Después de la cabaña de Dionisio están esas dos cabañas de al medio antes de la hilera, ¿por qué nos saltamos esas dos cabañas?- preguntó Hinata, al notar que no seguirían su camino en semicírculo.

-Quiero que conozcas las cabañas en orden… Dionisio es la cabaña 12 y las que dices tú son la 1 y 2- le respondió mientras que son su mano libre apuntaba las cabañas mencionadas -Así que por eso hay que cruzar, para que sigas con el orden que corresponde-

Caminaron por cerca del fogón, en el cual Suga le dijo que la diosa Hestia se aparecía ocasionalmente -aunque agregó que prefería el fogón del gran comedor-, observaron brevemente las bellas estatuas, algunas esculpidas en referencia de alguna deidad y otras en referencia a _campistas_ del lugar.

 _[oh por loS DIOSES, ALGUIEN DIGANME ENTONCES QUIÉN ES LA HERMOSA CHICA CON ESE BELLO LUNAR O ESE CHICO DE INCREÍBLES PECTORALES Y OJOS HERMOSOS. NO SÉ COMO UNA ESCULTURA PUEDE TENER OJOS HERMOSOS PERO ESTE LO TIENE]_

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña del comienzo de la hilera, Hinata notó que era la _única_ cabaña que realmente se parecía una, con la madera vieja, con un mosquitero en la puerta y techo de calaminas. Un extraño símbolo se encontraba en la puerta, una vara con alas y serpientes entrelazadas. Tenía colgado del techo un cartel hecho por un jardín de infantes: impresiones de manos con pinturas, la caricatura de un cartero con zapatillas aladas, un erizo con un mechón rubio que sujetaba en sus patas el número 11.

-Hinata, te presentó la cabaña 11: tu hogar temporal hasta que tu padre o madre divino te reclame-

-Ohhh, ¡será mi hogar!... ¿De qué dios es esta cabaña?-

-Hermes, mensajero de los dioses, dios del comercio y los ladrones-

-¡¿LA-LA-LADRONES?!-

-¡Sí, ladrones! ¡Y fíjate que somos bien bravos a la hora de robar!-

.

..

...

- _¡NISHINOYA YUU, ANTE GAMISOU!-_

* * *

 **Traducciones y datos extras:**

 **1\. Dríades: ninfas de los árboles y robles.**

 **2\. Jabalí de erimanto: criatura devorador de hombres, atraparlo consistía** **uno de los doce trabajos que debió realizar Heracles (Hercúles)**

 **3\. Obsidiana: vidrio volcánico, tipo de roca volcánica perteniente al grupo de los silicatos.**

 **4\. Oipho: mierda**

 **5\. Ante Gamisou: ándate a la mierda (hay que comprale jabón a suga,lol)**

 _¡Hola todos! ¿Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, no? Pero dije que algún día le agregaría uno que otro capítulo extra a este fi, les advertí (?) (originalmente un one-shot) porque sabía que la tentación y la inspiración serían mayores que mi control (?) En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído! No prometo mucho, pero espero próximamente lograr subir el capítulo 3 donde conoceran a más campistas y QUIZÁS sepan quien es el padre/madre divino de Hinata:3c_

 _Muchas gracias especiales a Ashura Kou, adlegirl, newG1lr y Dan-taleeon_ (ﾉ´з｀)ノ _Gracias por dejar reviews:') sabía que mi amiga y yo no eramos las únicas locas pensando en PJO!AU para HQ! Me gusta mucho leer sus teorías sobre los padres divinos de los chicos... aunque por ahora todo permanece como sorpresa, ejeje:3c_

 _¡Saludos para todos ustedes, que estén muy bien!_

 _-Minka, la que se irá a dormir porque son las 6:30 am lmao_ (o˘◡˘o)


End file.
